OSEragon, un Nouvel Espoir
by Jahel
Summary: coucou ! Ceci est un ensemble de One Shot tous indépendants, sorties de mon imaginations, qui sont situés à différents moments de la vie d'Eragon et qui ne sont pas forcément en cohérence avec l'œuvre de CP (certains ayant été écrits avant la sortie du tome 3). Cela permet de mettre en scène des situations droles, impossibles, tristes... Si vous avez des idées d'OS, n'hésitez pas !
1. Chapter 1

Salut a tous ! Merci d'avoir cliqué ici :)

Voila mon premier OS, tout premier, que j'ai écrit il y a un certain temps. Postez un petit commentaires a la fin !

Eragon était perdu dans un océan tourbillonnant de tristesse, mélangeant peine et désespoir, colère et douleur, souffrance et peur. Tous ces sentiments faisaient rages en lui, cependant son visage semblait calme et impénétrable à la lueur du soleil : pas une larme n'était versée.  
Depuis la bataille où ils avaient encore tué un ombre, et malgré les paroles réconfortantes de sa dragonne, la solitude l'avait repris. Il avait fini par s'isoler, loin de la ville, à plusieurs milles de là, dans une forêt, fermant totalement son esprit aux autres au début pour que sa dragonne ne le dérange pas mais au final surtout pour que personne ne sache où il se trouvait. En réalité il était assis en tailleur sur le bord d'une falaise boisée en plein milieu de la forêt, couvert par les arbres mais ayant une vue imprenable devant lui de la lointaine cité et d'un couché du soleil proche.

Soudain ses sentiments changèrent. La peine s'était transformée en indifférence, la douleur et la peur muées en calme plat. Tout c'était calmé et un seul désir apparut, s'imposant de lui même. Alors le jeune dragonnier écarta les bras et ouvrit son esprit le plus loin qu'il pouvait, captant les pensés de tous les êtres vivants sur des rondes et des rondes : arbres, fourmis, lapins et champignons, tous partageaient les sentiments du dragonnier, qui lui observait chacun de ces êtres en même temps.

Saphirs se redressa soudain. L'entraînement de maître Oromis portait ses fruits : elle avait appris à étendre son esprit bien plus loin qu'avant, et l'esprit de son dragonnier était presque accessible. Presque car celui ci ne réfléchissait pas, était méconnaissable et Saphira n'arrivait pas à entrer dans son esprit. Elle se releva et allait partir quand Arya surgit soudainement de derrière une tente.

« Je viens avec toi » furent ses seules paroles.

Alors les deux femmes s'envolèrent ensembles dans un silence tranquille, se dirigeant vers celui qui devait sauver l'Alagaesia.

Eragon ne pensait plus, ne réfléchissait plus. Un mille patte grimpait dans son cou et un couple de lapin se reposait sur ses jambes tandis qu'un rouge gorge piaillait sur une de ses mains. Mais le dragonnier était parfaitement immobile, ne vivant qu'à travers les animaux qui l'entouraient.  
Soudain ceux ci s'enfuirent devant le bruit d'ailes caractéristiques de l'arrivée d'une dragonne qui se stabilisait dans l'air, face à la falaise et donc face à Eragon, mais dos au soleil couchant.  
Le dragonnier ne bougea cependant pas, n'ouvrit même pas le yeux pour la plus grande exaspération des deux femmes face à lui. Alors elles se rapprochèrent pour se poser mais rencontrèrent à un mètre du bord une résistance inconnue. Furieuse la dragonne fonça contre cette barrière magique sortie de nulle part mais encore une fois elle fut stoppée net. Saphira commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement et s'apprêta à répéter l'opération jusqu'à ce que tout cède mais Arya l'en empêcha.  
Quoi Arya? demanda-t-elle avec un peu trop d'agressivité dans la voix.  
Nous ne savons pas qui a fait cette barrière magique mais il se peut que se soit Eragon... Alors par sécurité, il ne vaut mieux pas la forcer, au risque de tuer notre dragonnier à cause de l'effort magique qu'il devra fournir...  
Arya s'était exprimée calmement et d'une seule traite, cachant sa rage de ne pouvoir rien faire, tout du moins rien faire en apparence. Sans même demander l'autorisation de la dragonne elle se lança à l'assaut de l'esprit ouvert de Eragon, toujours en l'air.

Eragon était assis, inconscient de ce qui se passait, plongé dans une sorte de transe, en symbiose avec la nature. Il ne réagit même pas quand l'elfe qu'il aimait tenta de pénétrer dans son esprit, tel une dague d'acier dure... et froide. C'était peine perdue, son esprit ouvert ne laissait cependant aucune face droite, tout était lisse et dur, empêchant quiconque de s'accrocher et de pénétrer en lui. Arya en fut très étonnée, ne comprenant pas comment il faisait pour garder son esprit ouvert tout en empêchant toute intrusion. Cela semblait totalement contradictoire. Alors, joignant son esprit à celui de Saphira elles retentèrent un assaut... qui ne dura pas plus de trois secondes car à peine que cette "agression" avait commencée que toute la nature se déchaina contre les deux assaillantes. Les oiseaux quittaient les nids pour s'attaquer aux deux femmes, les arbres se penchaient dangereusement vers la dragonne, provocant des rafales de vents violantes qui faillirent désarçonner Arya par les mouvements des branches touffues.  
Les deux femmes effrayées par la réaction inexplicable des éléments et des animaux s'éloignèrent un peu, surtout pour échapper à la furie des oiseaux qui voulaient piquer chaque centimètre de peau des deux femmes... Saphira et Arya était complètement abasourdies et commençaient surtout à être à court d'idées pour ramener le dragonnier au campement. En désespoir de cause Arya commença à hurler son prénom, soutenue par le rugissement puissant de Saphira.

Eragon était calme, si calme... tout était tranquille et si loin de ce qui se passait habituellement dans sa vie depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité pour lui. Cependant malgré son calme intérieur il lui sembla qu'il se passait quelque chose à l'extérieur. Mais comme le lui avait dit l'arbre Menoa, tout cela semblait dénué d'intérêt, seuls le soleil contre sa peau et l'eau ruisselante contre lui avaient du sens pour lui, le réchauffaient et le nourrissaient. Tour le reste était si futile et vain...  
Soudain un rugissement familier surplomba le tout. Il l'avait déjà entendu et pouvait même mettre un nom dessus... Saphira... Alors il ouvrit les yeux.

Saphira et Arya eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant enfin Eragon bouger... Il ouvrit les yeux, et se fut tout. Mais quels yeux ! En effet perdant toutes couleurs habituelles, ils étaient devenus verts ; un vert profond, clair et sombre. Et ce vert ne s'arrêtait pas aux pupilles puisque tout était vert dans ses yeux. Des nuances de ce vert semblaient bouger comme si des courants différents emportaient ces teintes dans une danse sans fin.  
Les deux femmes en face du dragonnier hoquetèrent de surprise et ne purent plus lâcher Eragon des yeux, hypnotisées par un tel spectacle totalement inattendu et pourtant si beau.

Eragon avait en face de lui deux êtres pensants mais si compliqués. La nature qui était avec lui, en lui, était si simple, tellement plus primaire et beaucoup plus agréable que les soucis qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver si il suivait les deux jolies femmes d'en face. Alors il se leva. Une force incroyable pulsait en lui, comme un deuxième cœur. Alors il avança. Chacun de ses pas étaient suivis par des milliers, des millions d'organismes vivants. Alors il continua d'avancer, et continua même quand le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, n'écoutant pas les cris de peur puis de stupeur des deux femmes en face de lui. Il continua d'avancer dans le vide, poussé par quelque chose. Quoi? Il ne le savait pas. Derrière lui la nature le poussait presque en avant, lui procurant les forces nécessaires. Il traversa la "barrière" magique sans aucun problème, ne la sentant même pas, ses yeux fixés vers les deux personne qui lui apporteraient des problèmes et des difficultés. Dans un coin de son esprit engourdi, il se remarqua à lui même qu'il était masochiste quand même... mais il n'y pris garde. Marchant dans le vide il rejoignit enfin les deux êtres magiques. Caressant le museau de la dragonne, puis le bras de l'elfe, il grimpa sur le dos de Saphira, ferma les yeux un instant dans un silence total seulement brisé par les battements d'ailes de la dragonne. Quand il les rouvrit les vert s'était estompée et ses yeux étaient redevenus noisettes.

Alors il s'évanouit, mais enfin, enfin l'espoir était permi.


	2. La vie d'un couple

Salut ! Voici un deuxième OS, qui a aussi été écrit il y a longtemps, et mon écriture a beaucoup évolué depuis. Il vient d'une idée assez originale, mais que j'aime beaucoup !

L'histoire est un **E/A **un peu particulier qui se déroule longtemps après la victoire d'Eragon sur Galbatorix. J'ai écrit cet OS longtemps avant la sortie du tome 4, donc sa fin n'est pas respectée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Eragon se promenait dans Ellesmera, tranquillement, calmement. En fait, cela faisait quelques deux cents ans qu'il était calme. Il avait dû pacifier l'ancien Empire, et poursuivre les dernières poches favorables à l'Empire mais c'était maintenant de l'histoire ancienne. En réalité, il attendait que le dernier œuf éclose. L'oeuf que possédait Galbatorix n'avait en effet pas encore éclôt, et certains commençaient à désespérer. Mais pas Eragon.

Il s'en était passée des choses en deux cents ans...

S'arretant soudainement, il sourit et leva la tête vers les cieux pour distinguer, à travers le toit formé par les feuillages des grands et majestueux arbres de la forêt, sa dragonne Saphira. Et il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à voir son long jet de flammes quand elle passa au dessus de sa position, brillante de mille feux, reflétant la grandeur de tous les dragons réunis. Elle avait beaucoup grandit encore ces dernières années. Elle était bien évidemment loin d'atteindre la taille de Glaerg mais elle grandissait quand même plus que la moyenne des dragons.

Coucou petit Homme ! Belle mâtiné, n'est-ce pas?

Et comment Saphira ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu la nature en si parfaite symbiose ! Le temps est parfait ! Les arbres chantent le soleil sur leurs feuilles et l'eau dans leurs racines.

Échangeant encore quelques paroles, notamment au sujet de leur prochain voyage à la recherche des vestiges des dragonniers sur l'île de Vroengard, ils finirent par conclure sur la nouvelle politiques des Hommes. Puis Saphira partit chasser et coupa son esprit à celui d'Eragon, ne laissant qu'un mince fil entre les deux pensés liées. Eragon, quant à lui, s'éloigna un peu d'Ellesmera pour aller vers une petite clairière qu'il avait repérée des cieux et qui semblait parfaite pour une petite méditation.

Après quelques minutes de marches entre les gigantesques troncs d'arbres, Eragon atteint enfin ce havre de paix. Cette clairière était bordée d'arbres rapprochés les uns des autres et de hauts buissons, empêchant quiconque de voir à l'intérieur de cet espace dégagé. Le seul chemin qui permettait d'accéder à cet endroit était la petite rivière qui coulait paisiblement. Eragon avait donc dû lui aussi se jeter à l'eau...  
Et l'intérieur de la petite clairière ne lui déplut pas. En effet, l'absence d'arbres permettait à la végétation florale de se développer d'avantage, et un véritable tapis de fleurs multicolores s'étendait au pied du dragonnier. Seul le bruit des oiseaux et le clapotis de l'eau de la rivière recouvrait le silence serein des lieux...

Sur le coté de la clairière, une souche blanchie par le temps prônait. Avec un petit pincement au cœur, Eragon repensa à la souche où son défunt maître l'avait mené plus d'une fois... Fermant les yeux, il fit le vide dans son esprit, puis s'installa en tailleur sur la souche. Il commença alors doucement à étendre son esprit, d'abord à un mètre de lui, puis...

Eragon ?

La voix résonna doucement dans son esprit, et le cœur d'Eragon battit plus fort... Toujours le même effet... et cela faisait pourtant plus de 100 ans. Cela faisait en fait 105 ans et 94 jours exactement qu'elle avait dit oui.

Eragon ? Dis moi, mon dragonnier, où es tu donc ? Je ne savais pas qu'un jour tu fuirais ta compagne...

Eragon sourit de toutes ses dents, et tant pis si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Je suis parti, en... exploration, princesse...

Il adorait ce surnom, bien que sa moitié ne le supportait pas...

Très bien, si tu ne veux pas me dire où tu es, je n'aurais qu'à prendre cette information, par force... ou par ruse...

Elle l'attaqua d'abord de front, mais, voyant que les défenses d'Eragon étaient imprenables, elle préféra la ruse... Glissant de doux mots à l'esprit de son amant, elle les accompagna bientôt des images de quelques 105 ans de relation amoureuse... Eragon n'avait malheureusement pas la possibilité de fermer les yeux, aussi il rendit vite les armes...

Très bien, je suis là.

Il lui envoya par images tout son trajet, et enfin une petite image de la clairière. Mais, juste avant qu'elle ne quitte son esprit, satisfaite d'avoir eu une réponse, il la retint.

Arya ?

Oui Eragon ?

Je t'aime.

Il ne la voyait pas mais sentait bien un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres... Elle quitta cependant son esprit en laissant quelques mots par écho...

Moi aussi...

Le silence revint, et Eragon, heureux, recommença à étendre son esprit. Un mètre, deux mètres... chaque être vivant lui communiquait une multitude de sentiments, de sensations... Il se sentit alors à nouveau petit devant la force de la nature... Encore une fois il comprit à quel point il était insignifiant dans le grand cycle de la vie, et pourtant cela, au lieu de le rendre triste ou en colère, lui rappelait qu'il fallait rester humble et surtout qu'il devait aimer la chance qu'il avait de faire partie de ce grand cycle de la vie.

Son esprit, qui s'était arrêté à un rayon de deux mètres, eu soudain "faim" et commença à partir, beaucoup plus vite, sur plusieurs centaines de mètres... avant de se rétracter par réflexe protecteur. En effet il venait de détecter une présence à quelques mètres de lui.

Ouvrant les yeux, Eragon fut d'abord éblouit par les rayons éclatants de soleil. Mais il adapta vite sa vue, et tourna son regard vers l'elfe qui l'observait depuis il ne savait pas combien de temps.  
C'était une elfe, qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle était plutôt grande, de taille fine mais musclée, le ventre plat, la poitrine arrondie, les jambes fines adaptées à la course, mais aussi musclées pour le combat rapproché. Ces bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine ce qui la faisait gonfler à chaque respiration. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt courts, d'un noir identique à celui d'Arya... Son visage était à l'image de son corps : parfait. Se yeux étaient d'un bleu sombre , des pommettes hautes les mettant d'avantage en valeur. Sa bouche rouge sang s'étirait dans un sourire exquis qui dévoilait ses dents blanches et parfaites. Le dragonnier avait donc une magnifique représentante du peuple des elfes. Cependant, il n'eut pas la réaction qu'il aurait eu dans sa jeunesse. Il resta décontracté et souriant, et demanda d'un voix calme, après avoir prononcé avec elle les paroles traditionnelles de politesses, et après avoir remarqué que sa voix était légère et agréable :

« Qui es tu donc, belle représentante de ton peuple ? Je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de te voir à aucune fête elfique depuis ces deux cents dernières années. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour parler Eragon Tueur d'Ombre, mais plutôt pour te voir... »

Elle laissa en suspend sa phrase tandis qu'elle se rapprochait d'une manière féline d'un Eragon dépassé par les événement.

« ...et te toucher. »

Elle était alors à quelques centimètres du dragonnier et, déposant ses bras sur ses épaules, elle rapprocha son visage du sien, puis déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles, tremblantes de surprises, du dragonnier abasourdi.

Arya venait de rentrer des Beors. Elle avait voulu continuer à tenir son rôle d'ambassadrice du peuple des elfes. Elle aimait faire ça. Bien sûr elle le regrettait très souvent, surtout quand elle était obligée de se séparer d'Eragon plusieurs mois... Elle ne l'avouera certainement jamais, même pas à son amant ni à sa mère.  
Mais aujourd'hui elle était de retour chez elle, et elle venait d'apprendre qu'Eragon était lui aussi à Ellesmera. Cachant avec mal sa joie de le savoir si proche d'elle, elle était immédiatement partie vers son arbre en espérant l'y trouver. Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois qu'ils n'avaient pu se voir. Il était parti en mission longue et elle quelques semaines après avait été rencontrer quelques représentants nains et humains. Elle en avait profité pour reprendre l'oeuf de dragon vert qui était à Urû'baen pour le rapporter dans le Du Wedelvarden où un nombre impressionnant de naissance avait lieu depuis 150 ans. Il n'y avait pas moins de 26 enfants elfes en ce moment dans la capitale, et 12 autres dans le reste de la forêt.

Arya en était vraiment heureuse, bien que croiser un enfant lui rappelait qu'elle même n'en avait pas, et, même si ses instincts maternels n'étaient pas aussi fort que ceux des humaines, ils étaient bien présents en elle. Arya n'en avait évidemment parlé à personne... Il y a quelques siècles, elle aurait été voir Oromis mais il n'est plus, aussi elle avait du mal à se dévoiler. Sauf avec Eragon. Elle avait appris à le connaitre vraiment bien, mais, peu après la victoire des alliés contre l'Empire, elle ne se sentait pas prête à être avec lui. Eragon n'avait d'ailleurs jamais refait de demande et avait su garder toutes ses pensés pour lui et Saphira. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où ils avaient tous fait la fête de l'Automne. Pendant ce genre de fête ce qui s'y passe rend les elfes encore plus insaisissables qu'à l'habitude. La force magique les rend ivre et le surplus d'énergie de leur corps s'exprime à travers leur comportement euphorique. Eragon participait à cette fête pour la première fois, et, après quelques heures de danses, tous avaient perdu la notion de temps. Arya s'était laissée totalement aller et c'est comme ça qu'Eragon et elle s'était retrouvée au milieu de tout le monde à danser, comme en transe. Personne ne s'était aperçu de cela puisque tous étaient dans le même état qu'eux. Personne ne s'aperçut non plus qu'ils dansaient de plus en plus proche, allant jusqu'à se toucher, se coller l'un à l'autre... Enfin leur lèvres se joignirent...

Arya n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de la journée de fête, mais se souvenait parfaitement de leur premier baiser, puis de la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble... et ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quitté. Elle ne le regrettait pas.  
Bien sûr, il avait dû se séparer un nombre incalculable de fois, ce qui avait fait souffrir autant la princesse que le dragonnier, d'ailleurs. Enfin aujourd'hui elle était là et elle comptait bien profiter de son compagnon. Elle avait aperçu Saphira volant au dessus de la cime des arbres et l'avait saluée gaiement, puis s'était mise à chercher son amour... qu'elle trouva par esprit. Il était elle-ne-savait-où mais il était hors de question pour elle de ne pas le savoir très vite, aussi elle lui arracha la réponse à sa question... de ruse. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la force ne marchait plus avec son amant... elle le regrettait parfois...

Courant à travers la forêt et les anges qu'elle aimait tant, elle profita autant qu'elle le pouvait de chaque détail qui fait de cette forêt sa maison, son foyer. Les rayons qui traversaient le feuillage pour voler contre sa peau, la douce brise qui remuait les branches basses, l'épais tapis de mousse et d'herbe sous ses pieds qui lui permettaient de rester pieds nus... C'était un tel délice...

Elle arriva très vite à la fameuse rivière, et elle s'y jeta sans hésitation, et tan pis pour ses vêtements qui seront mouillés ! Elle nagea avec délice dans cette eau peu profonde et pénétra dans la petite clairière qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu... et elle fut frappée par la beauté sereine des lieux. Cependant, ce n'est pas la multitude de couleur des fleurs qui l'attira en premier... non ce qui attira son regard, pour son plus grand désespoir, était un dragonnier, enlaçant une elfe particulièrement belle. Une elfe qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu.

Alors une colère sourde monta en elle... un colère comme elle n'en avait que rarement connue. Son visage était resté le même, seuls ses yeux trahissaient l'envie grandissante qu'elle avait d'extérioriser son état. Mais, digne représentante des elfes, pas même une ride n'était apparue sur son visage aussi beau qu'à l'habitude. Elle sortie de la rivière sans faire de bruits et s'approcha du couple, encore incertaine du sort qu'elle leur réserverait. Maintenant à moins de trois mètres, elle allait signaler sa présence, quand soudain la main de l'elfe inconnue descendit vers le pantalon du dragonnier. Et cela fut de trop. Hors d'elle, Arya s'en saisit et, tirant de toute ses force le bras de l'elfe pour l'éloigner de son (ex?) bien aimé. Son visage était soudainement devenu plus rouge, ses yeux étaient noirs, et des étincelles de magie, menaçantes, crépitaient dans l'air... Elle accentua le déséquilibre qu'elle avait créé et balança l'elfe par terre en hurlant.

« COMMENT OSES TU POSER LA MAIN SUR MON DRAGONNIER, ELFE ? »

L'elfe en question se releva d'un bond, surprise un premier temps, puis totalement indifférente, exhibant un masque désintéressé, ce qui accentua la colère d'Arya qui se tourna vers Eragon.

« ET TOI, COMMENT AS TU PU ME FAIRE ÇA ! »

Eragon avait les joues rouges feu, et ne savait plus où se mettre. Ce qui énerva la princesse elfe encore d'avantage.

« COMMENT PEUX TU ME TROMPER AVEC... CA ? »

Cela ranima le dragonnier, comme si une abeille géante venait de le piquer dans son sommeil.

« Arya... crois moi, je n'ai rien fait, pas même bougé. »

« OUI ! J AI VU ÇA QUE TU N'AS PAS BOUGÉ ! »

Eragon eut soudainement peur... Arya ressemblait à la déesse de la guerre et incarnait la colère elle même, et malgré leur beauté sauvage, le dragonnier refusait de croiser ces yeux.  
Mais, alors qu'il croyait qu'elle allait se défouler sur lui, elle se retourna et flanqua une gifle absolument incroyable à l'elfe derrière qui vola sous l'impact.

« ERAGON EST À MOI ! PERSONNE D'AUTRE N'Y TOUCHERA ! »

Utilisant la magie, elle souleva l'elfe et quitta la clairière comme une furie, sa pauvre prisonnière la suivant...

Eragon était abasourdi.

* * *

Voilà ! Les personnages ne sont peut etre pas totalement respectés, puisque je doute voir Arya réagir ainsi, mais c'était une idée à développer et ça m'a, pour ma part, bien amusé de l'écrire cet OS !

Bien sûr, si vous avez un petit commentaire à laisser, il est le bienvenue !


	3. Saphira

Bonjour Saphira !

Bonjour petit-dragonnier

Bien dormi cette nuit ?

Tu sais bien que non. La bataille approche et nous ne savons qui en sortira vainqueur...

Ça ira, nous avons toujours réussi à nous en sortir. Le doute est le pire de nos ennemis. Souviens toi, même Oromis et Gaedr ont été élogieux à ton égard. Tu les as étonné et j'ai énormément de chance que tu m'ais choisi.

La dragonne bleue donna un petit coup de museau sur son dragonnier qui entoura sa tête de ses bras, la faisant ronronner. Une corne fit sonner le rassemblement.

Il est temps d'y aller ma belle...

Je le crains...

Cependant avec la peur de perde naissait aussi l'habituelle rage de combattre. La dragonne poussa un rugissement et lâcha une longue flamme dans les airs.

Ils payeront !

Le dragonnier monta sur sa dragonne et s'attacha à la selle puis tira son épée et s'éleva dans les airs afin de mener le combat.

Le sang coula.

Les épées se brisèrent.

La chute fut longue...

SAPHIRAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Une profonde rage envahit le dragonnier veuf, orphelin, seul. Elle était morte. Il l'avait tué. C'est fini. Tout est fini. Il était seul, définitivement seul. Si seul.

Une dernière pensé cependant passa vers son esprit...

Tu t'en remettras Brom, tu survivras... pour moi.


	4. Retrouvailles

Une gigantesque ombre planait au dessus des eaux. Il était midi et le soleil, haut dans le ciel, envoyait refléter ses rayons contre les écailles du dragon qui brillait de mille feux. Il avançait tranquillement, maitrisant les courants d'air de ses vastes ailes. Continuant à planer il ne trahissait aucune fatigue malgré ses deux jours de vol d'affilé. Il allait d'ailleurs bientôt atteindre l'objectif de son voyage. En effet une île se profilait à l'horizon. En la voyant, la majestueuse créature poussa en rugissement assourdissant, symbole de sa victoire mais aussi de son excitation, et commença à perdre de l'altitude afin d'atterrir sur Vroengard et partir à la recherche des ruines de Doru Araeba. Après encore une heure de vol, la ville déchue des anciens dragonniers fut en vue et le dragon s'en approcha. Zigzagant parmi les tours qui tenaient encore debout et les anciens bâtiments à moitié détruits, le dragon finit par se poser sur une place où une ancienne fontaine désormais envahie de lierres avait dû jadis faire couler une eau pure et claire.

Une silhouette sauta du dragon qui se pencha en avant. Atterrissant souplement, elle caressa les écailles jusqu'à l'ouverture de la bouche. Un œil vert presque aussi grand qu'elle la regardait avec affection. Quand enfin la silhouette se tourna, elle sourit et commença à avancer suivit par son dragon qui faisait attention à ne pas détruire des fondations d'un coup de queue hérissée. Cependant après trois pas, les deux compagnons s'arrêtèrent car une personne encapuchonnée, habillée d'amples vêtements sobres, leur faisait face. Aussitôt le dragon vert gronda, signe d'avertissement, montrant que sa dragonnière était sa protégée. Mais la silhouette leva les mains en signe de paix. D'une voix douce il prit la parole :

- Bonjour Arya-Dröttning.

Étonnée et sur ses gardes, Arya devinait cependant que son interlocuteur souriait. Sa voix lui était inconnue, car elle n'avait jamais entendue une telle douceur, à part peut être quand Eragon lui avait murmuré son nom sur le bateau, la dernière fois qu'elle le vit.

- C'est bien moi. Et vous, qui êtes vous ? Humain, elfe ?

Au grand étonnement de la dragonnière, la silhouette se mît à rire. Un rire simple et beau, clair comme l'eau des glaciers fondants à l'approche de l'été dans les montagnes. Reprenant son sérieux, il lui répondit mystérieusement :

- Ni l'un ni l'autre.

Un peu énervée, Arya fronça les sourcils et mît la main sur la garde de son épée verte. La patience des elfes, légendaire, était quand même mise à l'épreuve après deux jours de vol tranquille, serte mais pas pour autant reposant.

- Assez d'énigmes. Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ?

- Quelles questions... je t'attendais bien sûr, et tu es d'ailleurs en retard. Fírnen serait donc moins endurant que je ne le pensais ?

Le dragon gronda d'avantage et laboura le sol de ses griffes ee qui parut amuser l'homme encapuchonné. Celui ci arrêta cependant de se moquer. Arya fut presque impressionné par courage de cet homme qui osait provoquer un dragon et l'appeler directement par son nom. Cependant elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de déterminer ce qu'elle allait faire. Dans son esprit elle sentit la fureur de Fírnen dont la fierté blessée demandait réparation dans le sang.

Je n'aime pas ce deux-pattes.

Ignorant de la conversation entre le dragon et la dragonnière, l'homme reprit la parole.

- Ne te vexe pas dragon ! Tu étais en compétition avec un autre membre de ta race, et pas des plus faibles...

Aussitôt, telle une réponse à cette remarque, un rugissement assourdissant fut poussé derrière l'homme, provocant une rafale telle que ses vêtements claquèrent.

Immédiatement Arya, alarmée et toujours la main sur l'épée, projeta ses pensées tout autour d'elle en quête d'ennemis, mais elle ne sentit aucune présence. Le sourire de l'inconnu s'élargit et il abaissa sa capuche.

Frappée, Arya observait le visage parfait de... l'elfe? qui lui faisait face. Les pommettes hautes, la mâchoire bien formée, les yeux noisettes emplis d'une antique sagesse, les cheveux mi-longs argentés presque blancs. Pourtant il ne faisait absolument pas vieux, bien que ses yeux trahissaient les années qu'il avait déjà vécu. Aussi, et contrairement aux mortels, les âges le rendaient plus beau encore. Ce visage lui rappelait quelqu'un, il y a si longtemps. À nouveau, comme si il la voyait pour la première fois, il prit la parole en ancien langage.

- Bonjour, Arya-Dröttning, Tueuse d'Ombre et bonjour à toi Fírnen le Vif.

Arya lui répondit en langage d'homme, toujours méfiante.

- Bonjour, elfe. Tu ne ressembles pas à ceux de ma race. Cependant à en juger par ton apparence et par ce rugissement que seul un dragon peut pousser, tu es un dragonnier. Qui es-tu donc ? Je ne te reconnais pas et pourtant j'ai moi même participé à l'éducation de tous les dragonniers depuis près de cinq cents ans maintenant. Et où est ce dragon dont je ne ressens pas la présence ? Pourquoi ne se montre-t-il pas ?

L'homme pencha la tête sur le coté, pensif et pour la première fois, surpris.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Tu crois que tu ne me connais pas ? Mais peut être que tu ne me connais plus ?

Il souriait encore et reprit la parole.

- Quand à une présence... Est-il impossible de dissimuler un esprit ? Il me semble qu'un certain Blathos l'Ancien s'est penché sur cette question... et que l'on ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Il est possible que ses expériences aient finies par le faire disparaitre lui même, ses écrits avec lui... quelle étrange ironie du destin... Enfin, les dragonniers finirent quand même par trouver divers solutions afin de cacher sa présence. Mon dragon, comme tu le dis, est donc peut être dissimulé par un sortilège?

Arya fronça à nouveau des sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas qu'un homme la provoque ainsi. Elle était Arya la Tueuse d'Ombre, reine des elfes et dragonnière de Fírnen le Vif. Personne n'avait le droit de se comporter ainsi. D'une voix d'un calme glacé, certainement hérité de sa mère, elle reprit la parole.

- Il suffit. Si vous ne vous présentez pas immédiatement, j'irais chercher ce que j'attends dans votre esprit ou votre sang.

Le dragon émeraude gronda un assentiment silencieux, mais curieusement l'homme ne réagit même pas. Penchant la tête de l'autre coté, il regarda l'elfe avec des yeux brillants.

- Et bien nous allons voir c...

Fírnen venait de bondir en avant afin de saisir le dragonnier entre deux griffes. Il n'atteignit cependant jamais sa cible car une masse d'un bleu pur fondit sur lui, plus rapide qu'un éclair illuminant le ciel. Grimaçant, et grognant, le dragon émeraude se retrouva à la merci d'un autre dragon, saphir, les ailes immobilisée par deux pattes, la gorge dans la gueule de son adversaire bleu. Le dragonnier n'avait pas bougé. Arya, elle, avait sorti son épée et hésitait à s'avancer, craignant une réaction du dragon ennemie. Celui ci leva cependant sa tête vers son dragonnier et d'un petit grognement de dépit, libera Fírnen qui recula lentement en grognant. Le dragon bleu l'ignora superbement et, s'installant derrière le mystérieux dragonnier, commença à faire la toilette de ses gigantesques griffes à coups de langue plus longue qu'un urgal. Le dragonnier demanda alors :

- Ça va Fírnen ? Elle ne voulait pas être trop violente.

La dragonne bleue lâcha un petit jet de fumée.

Arya, quant à elle, fut frappée. Une dragonne saphir de cette taille...

- Bien Arya, puisque tu ne nous reconnais toujours pas... (nouveau grognement de la dragonne) Je te présente Saphira Écailles-Brillantes et moi même je suis le maître dragonnier Eragon le Tueur d'Ombre, porteur de la flamme d'Yrsia, Protecteur des Eldunarí et Tueur du Briseur d'oeuf, mais il est vrai qu'actuellement je suis plutôt le Tueur de Raz'ac et autres créatures toutes aussi malfaisantes. Je siège avec ma dragonne sur le trône doré du conseil de Dyrthia Telore et suis maitre des terres d'Ehgistrr. Enfin, quant à connaître mon vrai nom, tu as su un de ceux qui furent miens il y a de cela de nombreuses années mais j'en ai eu plusieurs autres depuis que je me suis toujours évertué à porter fièrement.

Devant une Arya et un Fírnen abasourdis, il demanda :

- Et toi, Arya-Dröttning, es tu restée la même depuis notre séparation ?

L'elfe était encore sous le choc quand Eragon s'avança. D'un pas rapide et précis, il avançait jusqu'à l'elfe qui, immobile, ne savait plus que penser. Ses sens devaient lui jouer un tour, ce n'était pas possible. La magie perdue de Vroengard lui donnait des hallucinations. Cependant la main qui caressa sa joue parut bien réelle tout comme les bras qui d'un coup l'attirèrent contre un corps dur et chaud. Toutes ces sensations, odeurs paraissaient bien réelles.

- Eragon... c'est bien toi ?

Une larme coula sur la joue de la reine qui se trouvait maintenant dans les bras du dragonnier. Fírnen n'avait pas bougé mais observait Saphira avec autant de craintes que de respects. La voix reprit.

- Il semblerait que ce soit bien moi.

Arya fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte de leur proximité et s'arracha des bras confortables du dragonnier. Puis elle s'écria :

- ERAGON ! Que fais tu ici ? et pourquoi es tu là ? Pourquoi n'as tu pas fait apparition plus tôt ?

D'un air désolé, le dragonnier baissa les yeux pour la première fois.

- Malheureusement j'ai été pris par des problèmes très loin d'ici, et pas que par la formation des nouveaux dragonniers. J'en profite pour te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant, la formation et l'envoi des futurs dragonniers... je sais le prix que tu as dû payer.

Arya l'interrompit d'un geste et commença à marcher, tandis que Fírnen prenait son envol suivant Saphira qui voulait laisser les deux anciens amis se retrouver. Arya l'interrogea du regard pour qu'Eragon continue, ce qu'il fit, songeusement :

- Quelques problèmes... oui... mais je n'en parlerais pas ici car certains concernent les plus grands secrets des dragons, tels que seul le chef des dragonniers en a connaissance. Plus secret encore que les Eldunarí. Tous les dragons n'en sont même pas au courant.

Arya le regarda et il sentit son regard le traverser comme elle le faisait il y a si longtemps. Elle sembla accepter ces secrets. Il sourit et lui renvoya son regard, puis d'une voix infiniment douce, il murmura :

- Tu m'as manqué Arya.

Se retournant, elle continua la marche mais ne répondit pas, alors il poursuivit :

- J'ai vécu de nombreuses choses depuis tout ce temps, et je pense que toi aussi. Certaines furent terribles mais d'autres merveilleuses comme le spectacle d'un vol de dragons au couché de soleil qui m'a marqué à jamais.

Souriant en se remémorant cette soirée magique, Eragon fixa le vide un instant. Se reprenant, il fixa Arya de dos et détailla sa silhouette fine qui, parfaite, n'avait absolument pas changée. Sans un mot, tendit la main et une large plaque d'ardoise se posa sur sa main. Là, d'un simple mot, il commença son fairth. Cependant, contrairement à l'habitude, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voyait qui s'affichait parmi les couleurs. En effet, un ciel orangé, un vaste cercle orangé, une étendue verte et des montagnes puis un, deux, trois et bientôt une petite centaine de dragons se dessinaient sur le support de pierre. Enfin, Eragon coupa le sort et contempla la fidèle reproduction de cette soirée lointaine où il avait eu la chance de contempler le spectacle d'un vol de dragons. Admirant son fairth, il s'approcha d'Arya et le déposa à son coté mais celle ci, toujours silencieuse, ne daigna pas tourna la tête. Soupirant, Eragon reprit alors la parole:

- Je n'ai pas répondu à une de tes questions. Je suis ici pour te voir car je savais que tu viendrais sur cette ile, comme tu l'avais toujours désiré. J'ai attendu que tu prennes ta décision et nous sommes alors revenu d'un voyage avec Saphira. Je viens de l'Ouest, loin au delà des océans.

Cette fois ci Arya se retourna vers lui et il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Il s'en voulut mais elle devança ses excuses ou même ses gestes vers elle :

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ?! Toutes ses années, toutes tes connaissances ? Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi et tu n'étais plus là !

S'effondrant par terre, elle baissa la tête.

- Tu crois que cinq siècles passent vite en Alagaesia ? Tu nous as forcé à tout arrêter et maintenant tu reviens ? J'avais confiance en toi ! Mais tu as coupé les ponts.

Eragon la dévisagea fixement et son regard devint dure. Il avait espéré qu'elle comprendrait, mais une fois de plus il fut déçu, une lourde désillusion s'effondrant sur ses épaules.

- Toi qui est reine des elfes je pensais que tu pourrais imaginer la tache qui m'incombe. Je suis le protecteur de l'Alagaesia, des dragons et de leur dragonnier. J'ai été obligé de partir. Mon vrai nom à l'époque te révèle bien les sentiments que j'avais, mais je les ai sacrifié pour l'Alagaesia. Et je n'ai jamais vraiment su si il y avait de la place ici (il désigna son cœur) chez toi pour moi. Maintenant je ne te demande pas de me pardonner.

Il se retourna alors et leva les yeux vers le ciel. À peine dix secondes après, Saphira apparu à travers un nuage et se dirigea vers eux. Atterrissant en douceur, elle fixa Arya comme avec reproche mais ne dit rien. Fírnen se posa à son tour derrière sa dragonnière et se coucha à son hauteur, la fixant avec tristesse. Le dragonnier aux cheveux argentés monta sur selle et se retourna vers Arya pour lui parler d'une voix froide.

- Adieu Arya-Dröttning, je sais maintenant que la prédiction d'Angela est exacte, car je ne reviendrais jamais en Alagaesia.

Et sans un dernier regard, la dragonne bleue s'envola.

Arya pleurait encore.


	5. souvenirs

Arya traversa la rivière à la nage. L'eau fraîche contre son corps presque entièrement nu lui faisait du bien, la réveillait. Quand elle sortie enfin, trempée et frigorifiée, elle dût utiliser un sort pour pouvoir éviter l'hypothermie. Elle sécha ses cheveux noirs et les peigna sommairement puis continua son chemin, après s'être rhabillée. Elle écarta quelques branches sur le sentier qui ne semblait pas avoir été emprunté depuis un certain nombre d'années maintenant. Elle se dépêcha malgré la fatigue de ses membres, et accéléra le pas. Des branches fouettaient son visage et quelques égratignures apparaissaient au fur et à mesure de son avancé.

Tout d'un coup elle s'immobilisa, et, tendant l'oreille, elle entendit un bruit sourd, suivit d'un autre, au loin sur. Elle continua d'écouter, immobile et silencieuse, et elle entendit le même bruit toujours sur sa gauche mais se rapprocher. Inquiète, elle ne fuit pas pour autant et se rapprocha aussi silencieusement que possible, aidée par sa légèreté et son agilité elfique.

Elle écarta une dernière branche et devant elle s'étendait un sentier qui lui semblait familier. L'obscurité envahit tout d'un coup le chemin et elle vit quelques mouvements dans les fourrés plus loin à gauche. Puis des bruits de sabots retentirent, la ramenant loin en arrière...

Trois cavaliers surgirent, prudents, puis, après un mouvement d'hésitation accélérèrent. Mais arrivés au niveau d'Arya, deux d'entre eux, touchés par une flèche, tombèrent tandis que le troisième cavalier disparaissait dans le sentier, poursuivit par des flammes.

Sachant qui était là, à agoniser sous ses yeux, Arya sentit des larmes couler sur sa joue. Mais l'homme touché par une flèche se releva brusquement et braqua son visage encapuchonné vers lui. La princesse elfe eut un mouvement de recul quand deux yeux rouges se braquèrent sur elles, puis, quand la capuche tomba, révélant les cheveux rouges sur la peau glaciale de l'Ombre, elle ne pût se retenir et hurla, voulant quitter l'endroit... Elle tourna le dos à cette vision... mais elle n'était plus dans la forêt. Ses mains dans son dos étaient attachées par de solides cordes qui lui entaillaient la peau.

« Alors ma Belle, vas-tu donc me dire où se trouve l'oeuf? »

Elle regarda, paniquée, autour d'elle, les murs sombres les torches... Elle tenta de se lever mais constata avec horreur que ses jambes ne répondaient plus. De même elle voulut invoquer la magie mais aucun mot ne venait. Le sourire de l'Ombre s'élargit et il la gifla.

« J'attends une réponse, sinon nous allons devoir passer aux méthodes moins douces... »

Une nouvelle gifle l'envoya frapper l'un des murs, dans un choc tel qu'elle entendit son dos craquer, puis elle s'effondra par terre, ne pouvant toujours pas tenir sur ses jambes. Elle leva les yeux vers l'Ombre qui s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques millimètres.

« Je t'aurais bien torturé mais d'autres s'en chargeront... De plus... compétents. »

Puis il tourna les talons et alla ouvrir la porte, et s'inclina devant le nouvel arrivant.

« Maître... »

Et à la plus grande horreur d'Arya, Galbatorix lui même entra dans la salle. Il était grand, blond, les cheveux mi-longs. Son visage, creusé par de longues années d'études et de combats, restait harmonieux malgré les cernes profondes qui creusaient d'avantage encore le creux de ses yeux. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant l'elfe.

« Voici donc Arya... -il se tourna vers Durza- laisse nous. »

Refermant la porte derrière l'Ombre il commença à faire le tour de la pièce, s'arrêtant à côté d'un meuble plein d'instruments de tortures. Il releva Arya par magie et l'installa sur une chaise.

« Alors, ma très chère elfe, par quoi veux tu commencer ? Me livrer les secrets des elfes ou l'endroit où tu as envoyé l'oeuf ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, un fouet à la main, et eut un petit sourire.

« Et crois moi, tu me diras tout. »

Il se retourna à nouveau et prit un instrument long et fin, une sorte d'aiguille avec un tout petit réservoir au bout. Puis il s'approcha de l'elfe toujours silencieuse. La prenant par les cheveux il lui leva la tête.

« Alors quelle est ta réponse ? »

Mais devant son silence, il se résolu, non sans plaisir, à devoir la torturer avant.

« Je pourrais harceler ton esprit, mais auparavant je préfère prendre le plaisir de te torturer... »

Et il lui planta l'aiguille dans la cuisse, très profondément dans le muscle, puis injecta un peu du liquide, ce qui fit hurler l'elfe. L'huile de Seither se répandant dans son organisme, et plus elle criait, plus Galbatorix devenait violent, et plus son visage changeait. Bientôt de nouveaux traits apparurent... Et enfin la princesse elfe ne voyait plus le roi mais Eragon qui le torturait. Un grand sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage.

« Je t'aimais, mais tu m'as rejeté ! Mais aujourd'hui je peux enfin me venger ! »

L'elfe hurla à nouveau et ouvrit les yeux, sautant de son lit et sortit en trombe de sa tente. Dehors tout était calme, alors qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres qui souffraient encore des tortures de son rêve.

Elle ne savait où aller, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne pourrait plus dormir tranquillement cette nuit. Elle déambula au hasard entre les tente du campement et tomba sur celle d'Eragon. Saphira n'était pas devant, mais la princesse elfe n'hésita pas plus de deux secondes. Pénétrant dans la tente, elle regarda le dragonnier dormir, et ne pût que repenser à son cauchemars. Malgré cela, elle s'approcha encore et détailla le visage serein d'Eragon. Mais, comme si il sentait sa présence, ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et il la regarda sans trahir de sentiments. L'elfe face à lui ne bougeait plus, silencieuse... Mais le dragonnier se leva subitement pour la prendre dans ses bras quand il vit les larmes perler au coin des yeux de son elfe. Elle se laissa faire et se retrouva sur le lit dans les bras du dragonnier.

Une dernière l'arme coula, mais avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol, les deux amis dormaient profondément.


	6. Pertes

Une ombre apparue. Gigantesque. Silencieuse. La mort en personne s'approchent, séduisante, glacée, bleue. Mais après le silence presque pesant, un puissant rugissement résonna dans les airs, longtemps. Appelle au sang, à la mort. Une sourde colère, une terrible colère, impossible à retenir, à exprimer par les mots ou par les cris, monta bientôt. La vengeance aura le goût du sang, de beaucoup de sang, et rien ni personne ne l'arrêtera. Aujourd'hui le monde va changer, car la terre elle même tremblera devant cette colère et cette fureur incarnée. C'en était fini des beaux jours de calme. Les plantes se teinteront de rouge, le sol sera couleur sang, le ciel pleurera longtemps d'une pluie acide et impure. Les éléments se déchaineront, mais même eux ne suffiront pas à apaiser la colère. Il faut, il faut la violence et la mort, la souffrance et les pleurs. La vengeance appelle le sang.

Eragon tremblait de ce sentiment si puissant, si absolu de vengeance qui traversait son corps comme une multitude d'éclair. Les larmes coulèrent longtemps, mais la douleur s'effaça, et la cohérence même de ses pensées, comme tout ses souvenirs devinrent un passé oublié. Une idée absolue le guidait : la destruction, le chaos et la vengeance devant une traitrise impardonnable, inacceptable. La vengeance appelle le sang.

Devant lui, celle qui fut la dragonne Saphira gisait, morte, dans une marre d'un sang épais presque noir. Son ventre était entièrement ouvert, découpé en de multitudes d'endroits par des épées et des lances.

Une pensée, unique, traversa l'esprit du dragonnier ravagé.

Ce sont les elfes...

Et en effet il était arrivée en courant vers le carnage quand Saphira se battait encore contre les elfes. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Un hurlement inhumain déchira le ciel, aigu. Les animaux prirent la fuite tandis que le dragonnier s'élança, oubliant toute fatigue et toute douleur, vers la foret des elfes.

Après une course dont le dragonnier oublia même la duré, il arriva à la lisière de la masse verte. Sa haine brulait, si intense, qu'en un simple regard, les arbres prirent feu. Jetant son esprit fou de douleur vers la foret, il sentit ceux des Eldunarí le rejoindre et partager sa douleur et tenter de le soutenir. Pourtant sa douleur n'avait pas diminuer. Il trouva enfin un groupe d'elfe a quelques milles de là, et, sans aucune pitié, assaillit leur esprit avec brutalité afin de trouver des traces d'un combat. Ne les trouvant pas, sa fureur se décupla d'avantage encore. Il les laissa, les oubliant à l'instant, et s'engouffra dans la foret qui commençait à prendre feu.

Dix elfes sur son coté droit le menacèrent mais d'un simple regard, il les expulsa loin dans les airs et continua sa course vers Ellesmera. Les bêtes s'écartaient sur son passage et les oiseaux le fuyait dans le ciel. La tristesse des Eldunarí s'était changée en colère et celle ci pulsait, puissante, dans l'esprit du dragonnier qui accélérait encore d'avantage sa course. Enfin il arriva à Ellesmera où des centaines d'elfes l'attendaient, l'arme aux poings. Le dragonnier, nullement impressionné, tenta alors de prononcer une parole, mais un horrible son, mi hurlement-mi sanglot échappa de sa gorge. Alors de son esprit, il imposa aux elfes la vision de Saphira, morte, entourée d'elfes morts, puis de sa dragonne se battant contre ce peuple.

On aurait ou s'attendre à des larmes, mais les elfes, unanimes, se jetèrent sur le dragonnier qui, dans sa fureur d'avoir les coupables face à lui, poussa un nouveau hurlement, et lança un sort, puisant dans sa magie et sa douleur, dans le eldunarí et dans toutes les plantes autour de lui. Aussitôt les elfes poussèrent des hurlements et tombèrent au sol, morts. Une pensé lui revint en mémoire :

Quand on utilise la magie, le travail en perd sa saveur...

C'était tellement vrai...

Sa fureur, loin d'être calmée, se concentra sur l'unique elfe encore vivante : la reine qui le regarda, dégoutée. Un rictus s'échappa de ses lèvres et il dégaina son épée...


End file.
